Stuck with an acrobat
by Anzu29214
Summary: Sakuno forgets her stuff and Kikumaru comes with her only to end up being locked in the classroom! New feelings develop as minutes go by. Oneshot EijiSaku


Hmm…I though that the pairing EijiSaku is cute so I decided to write oneshot. I might write another story soon if I finish with my FujiSaku story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis because if I did, I'd be famous. XD

Oh yeah, someone pointed out that this was similar to My Christmas love. I apologize for that, I've read that story last year and now that I've been reading lots of stories I forget some of the stuff I read. So this idea of Eiji and Saku being stuck together just came into my mind. I swear, I didn't mean to copy. Just to let you readers know that and the author of MCL as well.

* * *

It was just another normal day in Seishun Gaukken when a certain girl, with long braided auburn hair, forgot her things in her classroom. That was normal because it often happened. But little did Sakuno know, something different was going to happen. 

"I have to hurry before Oba-san gets home," Sakuno said running with top speed to her last class. She did not happen to notice a certain red head and, therefore, clashed into him.

"Itai…" a familiar voice groaned. Sakuno rubbed her head and looked up, resulting a surprised yelp from her.

"Kikumaru-sempai! Gomen! I-I was in a hurry since I forgot something," Sakuno stood up and bowed, apologizing numeral times. Kikumaru got up and sweat dropped as the girl continued to apologize.

"Sakuno-chan, you should watch out next time so you can avoid breaking your leg," Kikumaru said playfully making the girl blush.

"H-Hai!"

"Want me to come with you?" he offered.

"Temo…I don't want to cause you any more trouble," Sakuno said looking down at the floor. The red head only grinned.

"That's fine, nya!" Eiji said. "We should get it before the janitor locks up all the class."

"O-Okay," Sakuno meekly nodded as she was dragged to her class (how Eiji knows where her last class is, is a mystery) in a hurried manner. It was almost time for the school to close and Sakuno hoped that they'd make it in time.

* * *

"Ryoma, did you see Sakuno?" Sumire asked the freshman. 

"Yadda."

"Coach Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" Oishi asked.

"I can't seem to find Sakuno. I tried calling the house to see if she's there, but no one answered," Sumire replied, her tone filled with worry. What if something happened to her granddaughter? She regretted going to the meetings and should've made Ryoma walk with her.

"I can't see Eiji too," Momo said scanning his eyes around.

"Everyone! Find Kikumaru and Sakuno!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Ah!" Sakuno spotted her bag and ran to it, followed by Kikumaru who let the door shut on its own. "Found it!" 

"Okay," Eiji said grinning. "Let's go before-"

_Click!_

"-the door gets locked…"

Sakuno ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. For a moment, she thought she felt her heart stop and her face fell as she turned to Kikumaru.

"W-Were locked in…"

She felt tears threatening to fall. No matter how much she tried to stop it, tears were beginning to flow from her delicate face. Kikumaru saw this and made an attempt to cheer her up.

"Don't cry, nya. The others will find us soon," he said patting her head. Sakuno sniffed and smiled at her sempai.

"Arigatou, Kikumaru-sempai…"

He grinned cheekily. But what were they going to do now? Worst of all, he felt his stomach grumble. Unfortunately, Sakuno heard it.

"You must be hungry. Good thing I made extra lunch that I forgot to give to Ryoma-kun," she said rummaging into her backpack and took out a wrapped lunchbox. She opened it, and Eiji's stomach grumbled more from the sweet smell that started to fill the room. It was just bentos, but to him, it was the gift from heaven.

"Here you go," Sakuno said handing him three bentos which he gladly ate.

"Arigatou, Sakuno-chan. Your cooking is very delicious, nya!"

Sakuno blushed and ate her own share. Kikumaru made comments about her cooking after every bite, making Sakuno glad to know that there was someone who really appreciated her cooking. She was starting to think why she made Ryoma foods even though he'd made bad comments about it. But Kikumaru-sempai was different of course.

"Ano…what should we do now?" Sakuno asked after eating her bentos. They've been locked in the room for ten minutes already.

"Let's try shouting out the window," he suggested and helped Sakuno up but she accidentally slipped. Screaming, she held on to the red head dragging him to the floor ("Nya!") and he landed on top of her.

"G-Gomen. I-I d-didn't mean to," Sakuno stuttered. Her face wasn't the only one red. Even her own sempai was blushing, his face turning into deep magenta.

"It's okay. I should've kept my balance," Eiji laughed nervously, helping the girl up. This time, he kept a firm grip as to not let her slip again. They made their way to the window and opened it. Good thing for them it wasn't locked.

"Help! Anyone?" Eiji shouted. No luck so far. They couldn't see anyone and they were four stories high.

* * *

"Huh? I thought I heard someone," Kawamura said. 

"Must've been your imagination, c'mon!"

* * *

Sakuno slid down the wall on her back with a deep sigh. No one was there to save her and Eiji now. She seemed to be bad luck and felt bad for herself for dragging her sempai into this. 

"Sakuno-chan, while we wait, maybe we could get to know each other more, nya!" Kikumaru suggested surprising Sakuno a little.

"S-Sure…"

"Eh…what do you see in O'chibi?"

She was taken back. She never thought she'd be asked something like that and started to think what did she see in Ryoma.

"Um…well, he inspired me to play tennis and I always thought he was very bold and yet calm. Although I don't think he even notices me," Sakuno said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Gomenasai, Sakuno-chan! I shouldn't have asked that question, nya!" Eiji said trying to comfort the girl. She smiled.

"That's o-okay. But Kikumaru-sempai inspired me to move on."

"Huh?" Eiji couldn't understand why he felt so happy all of a sudden. Could it be..?

"I realized that Ryoma-kun doesn't appreciate what I do, after hearing you comment on my cooking. I still love tennis, no matter what. I also realized that I don't deserve him," she blushed after what she said. She didn't think it was possible to move on just by being stuck with a regular.

"Your welcome," Eiji put on a goofy grin and scratched the back of his head. "I always thought O'chibi didn't deserve Sakuno-chan. Even though she's clumsy, she's a very kind person, nya!"

His words made her heart thump. No one ever said this to her. It was rather…sweet.

"Arigatou, Kikumaru-sempai," Sakuno smiled at him.

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" Momo muttered putting his hands behind his hand. Next to him was Ryoma who didn't looked at all worried. 

"Don't know," he simply replied.

_Ryuzaki, where are you this time?_

* * *

It was getting darker and the room was starting to get colder. Sakuno shivered a little which Kikumaru noticed. 

"Sakuno-chan, you seem cold. Here, I'll lend you my sweater," he offered and took of his sweater but Sakuno shook her head.

"I-Iie, I don't want you to get cold," she said and shivered more.

"Neh, I'll be okay," Eiji told her and wrapped his jacket around her. She blushed and muttered thanks to him but still, she shivered.

"You're still cold?" he asked.

She nodded. Kikumaru thought about something and wrapped his arms around Sakuno making her gasp a little.

"Nya! You stopped shivering."

That was true. She stopped shivering because of the warmth she felt, well, at least her face was warm. They were too close to each other, and so, Sakuno began to heat up.

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai Kikumaru-sempai."

"…Will you help me confess to the girl I like?"

The girl didn't know what to say. For some reason, she felt a spark of jealousy and smacked herself mentally. She was being selfish, she knew. And reluctantly, she replied, "H-Hai. Do I know this girl you like?"

Eiji nodded with a joyful smile. "Yup! You know her way better than I do! But I don't know if she even likes me."

_Know her more than he does? It can't be Tomoka…but she's the only one I know better than anyone…_Sakuno frowned. Could it possibly be Tomoka?

"Oh…but you should've been with her today."

"I already am." With that, Sakuno felt Eiji's hand grab her chin gently and turned her head to him. Her heart pounded faster as he leaned in, closed eyes, and press his smooth lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock. She wasn't sure if she fell asleep and was dreaming, because this was too good to be true. Though, something told her that this was not a fantasy.

"I really like you, Sakuno-chan."

"I-I like you too, Eiji-kun."

He smiled at the change of name. Even though they were stuck in a classroom, this was the best thing that happened to him. It was a miracle. Soon enough, the two couples fell asleep with a soft expressions on their face.

"Sakuno-!" Sumire opened the door, keys in her hand, and stared in shock at the two sleeping figures. Sakuno's head was resting on Eiji's shoulder, while his was rested on her head. The regulars came inside to see what their coach was staring at, and they too stared in shock. Heck, even Tezuka's mouth was opened slightly.

"I never imagined those two ending up together."

"Ryoma's probably jealous."

"Shut up, Momo-senpai."

"How are we going to wake them up?"

"Fuji, get your camera and take a picture."

"Oh, just leave the lovebirds alone."

Well, you wouldn't believe the scolding Sakuno and Eiji got after the incident. At least their happy.

* * *

There you have it. I wrote it weird, didn't I? I'm not sure if that was even romantic enough, lol. This is just my first attempt of a oneshot. Ehehehe…..Although I'll still love your comments. Can't believe I finished this at 10:26 pm. lol 


End file.
